Advancements in next-generation sequencing technologies have made it possible to conduct massively parallel analysis of single molecules. These techniques have fundamentally altered the landscape of life science research, particularly with respect to genomics and medical diagnosis. The inherent complexity of biological samples generally necessitates laborious and time consuming sample preparation protocols using conventional single molecule technologies. Moreover, the exceptionally small size of the sample wells in which these reactions are performed can be restrictive of the size of molecules capable of being analyzed.